Un Angel Entre Demonios
by Isa Kuroki
Summary: Sentí el viento revolver mi cabello suavemente mientras en mi cabeza resonaba la frase: "aprende a vivir la vida, cree en las cosas que no puedes ver"


Capítulo I

Caminos en la obscuridad

"Hay una melodía silenciosa al fondo de la habitación y lentamente escucho a una voz decir murete"

_Rima Touya _es una chica alta, de cabello anaranjado y tez blanca, su vida entera la vivió en Rusia, su país natal (lugar donde nació) ahora ella en realidad estaba sola ya que sus padres habían muerto y estar con los socios de la compañía de tus padres no significaba que tengas una buena compañía, en realidad es todo lo contrario, después de un tiempo Rima se dio cuenta de que ahora ella es la que debía manejar la empresa y en momentos como ese agradecía que su madre le haya enseñado todo respecto al tema.

Después de dos meses ella y su novio salieron en una cita en la cual su relación tuvo fin ya que el chico quería terminar desde antes de la tragedia pero había decidido esperar a que Rima se reponga de ese golpe tan fuerte en su vida, el sinceramente si la quería pero ella sabía que era solo amor de hermanos, pensaba que si estaban juntos por un tiempo él podría terminar enamorándose de ella pero no fue así, después de esa platica se levantó algo triste, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz porque él había decidido esperar para no hacerla sentir peor y saber que al menos no se había encontrado totalmente sola.

Rima había decidido viajar; sus padres estaban enterrados en uno de los cementerios de otro país, así que sentía que ya nada la ataba a seguir viviendo ahí, quería hacer una nueva vida, con nuevos amigos y porque no? enemigos...

_Paso un año desde la muerte de sus padres..._

_-*Este día hace un año, mis padres murieron__...__*- _esas palabras provocaban su llanto, alli sola en el cementerio, a un lado de un gran lago frente a la tumba de las personas que más la amaron durante su vida. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y ni había ni una sola alma rondando a excepción de Rima, eran las 2 de la madrugada del sábado 16 de Diciembre, la hora y la fecha en que se había quedado sola... hace un año. Horas después ella se secó las pocas lagrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas dispuesta a levantarse pero fue imposible cuando ya estaba de pie sintió una punzada en la cabeza y su cuerpo completo comenzó a perder fuerza, ella esperaba caer al lago y sentir el frio a su alrededor, al menos si eso pasaba rápido el dolor también se iría mas rápido pero eso nunca sucedió, en lugar se sentir el frio al caer al agua sintió unas cálidas manos sosteniéndola por los hombros, después escucho que esa persona le hablaba

-¿Rima-sama? - esa voz, sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba de donde, más bien dicho no podía el dolor en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte y después comenzó a sentir como perdía la poca fuerza que le quedaba y sus parpados se comenzaban a cerrar...  
…

Yo trataba de abrir los ojos pero solo podía ver el cielo borroso que se movía junto conmigo, sentía mi cuerpo débil y el aire frio que impactaba en mi piel me quemaba de una forma que resultaba ser dolorosa, el efecto de los medicamentos había acabado, necesitaba regresar a casa y tomar las pastillas de manera inmediata, después me di cuenta de que alguien me cargaba en brazos y de repente volví a la realidad sobresaltándome y mirando fijamente a mi "salvador"; frente a mi estaba un chico, era alto, de cabello guinda, o algo así; sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca.

-"bájame"- ordene pero él no respondió, solo me miraba -"...por favor"- entonces el me soltó dejándome de pie en el piso; hubo un momento en el que solo nos mirábamos fijamente, me encontraba confundida ¿quién era él? ¿Porque había decidido ayudarme? ¿Qué hacia este chico en el cementerio a tales horas? y lo más importante ¿!a donde me estaba llevando! -" ¿quién eres?"- solté de repente, el me miraba como si estuviera preocupado y de repente se inclinó ante mi

-"Mi nombre es Senri Shiki"- dijo y después levanto su cabeza mirándome -" es un gusto poder conocerla, Rima- sama"- ¡quede pasmada!, el sabia mi nombre y me llamaba "sama", ahora estaba mucho más confundida que antes -"la llevare a su casa, es muy tarde para que este afuera"-dijo mientras me extendía su mano, yo lo mire y pase de largo a un lado de el caminando en dirección a la mansión mientras en chico detrás de mi me seguía en silencio, no sabía cuál era la razón de su presencia yo solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, quizás mis padres lo habían contratado antes y él no me había encontrado hasta ahora, después de todo yo me había desaparecido y aunque se escuchara completamente estúpido esa era la única explicación que mí cabeza había logrado pensar. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas y había una extraña niebla en el ambiente, como si los demonios se hubieran esparcido por toda la ciudad.

Mi acompañante y yo, estábamos caminando atravesó de un parque en el cual se encontraban varias estatuas de bronce, me sorprendió que aún siguieran ahí, después de todo como está la economía hoy en día la gente roba cualquier cosa con la que pueda ganar un poco de dinero, no me sentía mal estando en este lugar de noche, cuando yo era pequeña me gustaba mucho jugar en los parques de noche; Jena, la mujer que se encargaba de cuidar de mí siempre se sentaba en una de las bancas para vigilarme con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, sé que ella me quería como si yo fuera su hija y a mí no me molestaba, la veía como a una tía cariñosa que me cuidaba mientras mis padres estaban de viaje, de repente sentí como alguien jalaba mi brazo derecho sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos, era este chico de nuevo, el tal "Shiki" me estaba llevando a rastras a un callejón que estaba tan obscuro como la boca del lobo, de repente me acerco a él y con su mano izquierda me sujeto la cabeza haciendo que escondiera mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, el me levanto y dio un gran salto, yo automáticamente puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerré fuertemente los ojos, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el techo de algún gran edificio; de repente escuche una voz detrás de mi (la voz de alguien frente a Shiki ya que este aún se negaba a soltar a Rima), yo quise voltear pero él me sujeto la cabeza como si no quisiera que yo supiera quien era la persona frente a él, podía sentir como el viento hacia volar mi cabello y la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre mi rostro -"sabes lo que pasará si no haces lo que te digo"- escuche a un tipo decir mientras el chico que me tenía encerrada lo miraba con odio -" no me interesa, yo solo me dedicare a proteger a mi señora"- dijo el ¿señora? no entienda nada. Shun dio otro gran salto y yo volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza aferrándome a él; estaba desesperada por bajar y sentir mis pies sobre la tierra firme pero eso nunca paso yo solo podía sentir como ambos caíamos fuertemente al suelo y luego volvíamos a "volar", bueno almenas así es como yo lo sentía después de todo yo solo iba aferrada al cuello de un chico que me llamaba "sama".

Desperté entre las sabanas lilas de mi cama, hoy era uno de esos días raros en los que amaneces con energía, ganas de salir a pasear y hacer un relajo en todas partes. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar. Cuando ya había terminado de cambiarme tome mi celular y salí corriendo de la habitación, bueno, creo que no les he dicho como es mi casa; es una mansión moderna, pintada de café y blanco por dentro y por fuera excepto mi habitación la cual es morada con blanco, estaba parada a un lado de la gran puerta de cristal que era para acceder a la piscina que estaba dentro de la casa, me senté en el piso a un lado de la alberca, tenía ganas de saltar dentro y jugar todo el día tal y como lo hacía cuando era pequeña; mi madre me tenía que ir a sacar del agua o decirme que me iba a dar algo a cambio si salía para ir a comer; de repente me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en la orilla con los pies dentro del agua y una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, me hacía sentir tan feliz recordar los momentos de mi infancia, ahora mi vida era totalmente diferente, mis padres muertos, sin novio, sin amigos, completamente sola, quizás sería buena idea salir a pasear a la ciudad, así podría conocer a alguna persona.

Me encontraba caminando por la acera del parque en el que había estado ayer con Shun, el chico raro que me salvo, no estoy segura de que nos volvamos a ver, después de todo lo único que se dé él es su nombre.  
El parque estaba medio vacío, había parejas de novios platicando bajo los árboles, niños jugando en una fuente gigante que estaba a un costado del parque, había personas vendiendo paletas de hielo y adolescentes jugando en las canchas de basquetbol mientras yo estaba sola y sin nada que hacer, camine hacia unos árboles, el parque lucia completamente diferente en el día; mire hacia arriba, la luz del sol traspasaba las verdes ojos de los arboles mientras que el viento las sacudía lentamente, me sentía cómoda estando ahí sentada bajo ese gran árbol, al parecer casi nadie pasaba por esa parte del parque, venir aquí tal vez se podría volver parte de mi horario, cerré los ojos lentamente, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de alguna casa de alrededor, pase varios minutos así hasta que de repente sentí una presencia, abrí los ojos y frente a mi visualice a una chica de aproximadamente 17 años que se sentó en cuclillas a un lado de mi mirándome como si estuviera preocupada -" ¿te sientes bien?"-dijo ella examinándome con la mirada ¿porque me preguntaba eso? y ¿quién demonios era ella? -"sí, soy nueva en la ciudad y solo estaba dando un paseo"- dije mientras me levantaba, ella pareció aliviarse y después extendió su mano derecha hacia mí -" me llamo Mei Mulvering"- tome su mano y pude ver como ella tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro-" Yo soy Rima Touya"- solté su mano y ella comenzó a caminar -"vamos"- dijo volteando a verme y yo la seguí.

Ambas estuvimos comiendo helado y caminando por el parque mientras platicábamos y reíamos como si hubiéramos sido amigas desde siempre -"¿y tienes hermanos?"- Dijo ella mientras lamia su helado -"no, soy hija única"- dije mirándola -"¿y tú?"- pregunte -"no, creo que esa es una cosa más que tú y yo tenemos en común"- Mei había resultado ser una persona agradable, estaba segura de que podríamos ser grandes amigas, ella era alta, de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules; parecía que acababa de salir de clases ya que estaba vestida con una falda negra, calcetas del mismo color que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca y zapatos negros altos. -"¿Aún no te has inscrito a ninguna secundaria?"- me pregunto mirándome -"no"- dije, quizás sería una buena idea ir a la misma escuela en nuestro último año de secundaria, las dos seguimos hablando sobre si me puedo inscribir en la misma escuela que ella, de nuestras familias y de varias aventuras graciosas que hayamos tenido.

Cuando llegue a mi casa eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, entre por el portón atravesando los verdes pastos de la gigantesca propiedad, cuando visualice una silueta escondida entre las sombras que se acercaba a mí...

...


End file.
